<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broken arrow by crowleysnakeofeden1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222869">broken arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleysnakeofeden1994/pseuds/crowleysnakeofeden1994'>crowleysnakeofeden1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleysnakeofeden1994/pseuds/crowleysnakeofeden1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a story about love, betrayal and a broken friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one: IT starts in a dark basement, some pipers were hanging from the wall, and then on the other side there was a computer table, a glass case for a superheroes’ suite. Then next to that there was a weapons wrack where the bows should go. I stood staring at the white hood that I had just handed and then looked around the empty basement but it dawned on me that I'm alone to face the trouble that was about to come down on my city. Then I decided to leave the basement and make my way home, I turned and cut down an alleyway. Hearing footsteps behind me, I pulled out my bow and then I spun around on the spot and fired two arrows but completely missed the target as I bit down on my lip, dodging the arrow that was fired back at me as I landed half on top of a car. hearing the blazing car alarm going off. I went to dodge again but ended up with an arrow in my Thigh, I nearly bowled over with a scream of pain but the manner to yank the arrow out, ignoring the pouring of blood out of the wound. I glanced up and snarled "YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY CITY OVER, NOT NOW - NOT EVER!" I ducked under the arm of my attacker and was half running, half stumbling along the pathway until I felt the shoved from behind and ended up face down on the ground, I got scratches on my forehead, on the tip of my neck and chin. I reclimbed back onto my feet but was barely paying any attention and caught the glance of an arch-enemy of ours as I pulled the arrow out from my squill the same time he did. Both of us released our arrows, his one struck right into my shoulder but mine missed him completely. I darted forwards and went for a punch but ended up slammed into the wall, "you aren't strong enough" He growled at me.<br/>"I might not be, but I can keep you busy" I snapped back as another blow landed on my chest, I ignored the pain and slammed my bow down hard on the side of his face, knowing it might not be enough.<br/>"oh you are his girl..this is gonna be fun" He snarled and slammed me against another wall, ripping my hood slightly.<br/>"I am no one's girl" I snarled and kicked out, connecting with black arrow's knee and tried to get myself free but felt hold before I was tossed into a car that was parked at the side of the alleyway we had ended up fighting in, I pushed up slowly even with pain in my chest, rips in my clothes, I glared back at him only to be hit hard and blacked out completely.<br/>"I told you girl that you aren't strong enough" Malcolm stated and threw me over his shoulder disappearing into the darkness, leaving behind my bow, squill and my white broken hood.</p><p>- at the Assassin's lair -</p><p>Malcolm tossed me onto the ground and glanced at the other assassins as he says "no one is allowed to speak to her, not even if she tries to get anyone to as she will be broken!"<br/>finally, I started coming around and opened my eyes slowly, glancing up and saw I was somewhere new but also knew it wasn't a good place to be, I sat up on the floor and went to touch my face but felt cold metal around my wrists and looking down to see two cuffs around my wrists, " ah, f**k!" I muttered around my breath.<br/>"well well, you are finally awake.. this is gonna be fun!" he called out, which cost me to glance up and glared right at him with pure hatred. I snarled "what the fuck do you want?!"<br/>"I want him to pay, I want starling city to collapse but as long as you and that twig green arrow are fighting to protect it, then the city will not fall!" Malcolm replied.<br/>"so what?" I asked before I saw the gate is unlocked and the two assassins walking in with tools. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming as I knew what was coming. I watched one of them warming up a fire poker and glared straight at Malcolm while chewing on my bottom lip and felt the fire poker being shoved against my shoulder which finally cost me to let out a scream of raw pain, I flinched slightly but couldn't move as the second assassin smacked me across the face, bursting my lip deeply. The first guard walked over and pulled out his knife from his belt, and was cutting into my arm as I was trying not to cry any longer before struggling to get myself freed and try again to kick the first guard between the legs but only earn another smack across the face.<br/>the second guard picked up another tool and heated it, pushing the brand right into my shoulder. I let out a scream of pain and bellowed "THIS WILL NOT F**KING BREAK ME, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!" I fainted from all of the pain and gave out one tiny gasp of pain.</p><p>- in the ally way -</p><p>A young male, with goggles, parka and an ice gun but was glancing around and saw the ripped hood laying on the ground and then a few feet away was a bow and then a bit further was a quiver of arrows and picked up the hood. muttering "what the hell did she get herself into this time!" when he noticed the blood over the ground and glance around trying to see if there was any hint of the green arrow being there to help her but nope there wasn't as he clenched his hands into the hood and walking over to his motorbike and climbed onto the back, starting the engine and was driving fast to the bar, to kicked green arrow's backside. Pulling up outside of the bar, walking in and glared right at Diggle and snarled "where is the bloody arrow?!"<br/>“Umm, I don’t know where he is, and who the hell are you?” Diggle replied.<br/>“A friend of the white arrow!” Snart replied in a harsh voice.<br/>“Ummm, then we all need to speak,” Felicity replied, as it took all of them just three minutes to explain what had gone down.<br/>Snart couldn't even look at the supposed to be the hero of starling city for what he had done to jo as he shoved by Diggle and says "don't any of you ever talk to me again as you betrayed your friend, you betrayed the white arrow, how could you do that to her, she has never turned her back on any of you once and what do you all go and do is backstab her!!!!"<br/>Felicity says "it was Oliver’s son who was at stake... don't you get it, we did it for him!"<br/>Snart shook his head and said, "you betrayed Jo, the person that both of you said was a part of the family, what happened to that love or can you just cut her off like a dead limb?!"<br/>Diggle replied, "Stop arguing what is done is done and there is nothing to be done about it anyway."<br/>"LIKE HELL THERE ISN'T" Snart snapped.<br/>Felicity screamed, "I had a difficult choice to make and I chose to save Oliver’s son and that is all there is to it SNART!"<br/>Snart says "stay away from me the lot of you just stay back!!"<br/>Felicity shook her head and said, "I can't talk to you like this come back when you have calmed down."<br/>Snart screamed "YOU F**KING GAVE AWAY JO AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ALL" he had pulled his ice gun right into her face.<br/>Felicity froze and was staring right into his eyes, she was taken by complete surprise.<br/>snart stepped backwards and said, "forget it as I will save her on my own as you are all no longer friends of mine and I thought the arrow was a hero and not a villain!"<br/>finally, Oliver walked in and staring at Snart and says "we all have had to make hard choices and I am sure jo understands that"<br/>YSnart shook his head in disgust at the way without uttering a word at all and spun around walking out of the green arrows' newer base. “Oh fuck them all” he muttered and went to pull out his phone to text Micks number. <br/>Mick answered on the first ring and texted back, what’s wrong, snart?<br/>Snart text back white arrow is missing!!!</p><p>-assassin’s lair again -</p><p>I came around in the cell and glance at the doors which were locked tight and muttered: “f**k this!” I looked for a way out, feeling the wounds aching from my abusement but stood up on shakily legs but fall to my knees with a shrike of raw pain.<br/>Malcolm walked in the cell and glanced at the girl lying on the ground and said: "guess who betrayed you!"<br/>I was betrayed by the people who I trusted most and it leads to the most Torturous and heartbreaking experience of my life. The choice of supposed to be a group of friends leads to a chain of events no one could have anticipated, and no one is safe from the fallback of the decision made. I slowly realized what had happened and Whispered: "no they didn't, did they?" I realized my friends had betrayed me.<br/>”that is right,” says Melcom who was laughing at how defeated I sounded about being given over to the assassins. <br/>I let out a sob and hugged my knees to my chest with tears running down my cheeks. “Fudging arsehole, you are lying as they wouldn’t betray me...or I could be bloody wrong!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks went by as snart was still on the hunt for the white arrow since he thought what the others had done was sickening. “Why those lots are a bunch of jerks” he mumbled to himself since he couldn’t get a hold of Mick who wasn’t answering his phone any longer. <br/>Another friend came out of the shadows and asked “Any sign of her yet? Or any trace or something?”<br/>“No, nothing at the moment,” Snart answered and reached out to fix his goggle with a smallish worried looked on his face and glance over at his friend and nodded his head.<br/>mick nodded his head and replied, "let's see if we can find the white arrow once and for all times as she is our friend and doesn't deserve to be betrayed like this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>